My Kind of Guy
by Frostii
Summary: Meet Jehu; cocky, arrogant, and breathtakingly handsome. Meet Haou, the object of Jehu's desires. I would also like to introduce you to Haou's arranged fiancè, who Jehu isn't informed of. Oh, dear. This can't be good. Darkspiritshipping & Spiritshipping
1. She Isn't, He Is

**Andrea's A/N - Hey guys! :) So, I started watching Yu Gi Oh recently and oh god, fell in LOVE with spiritshipping and dark spiritshipping. They're the cutest couples ever! And after reading a bunch of fics about them, I just had to write my own. There just aren't enough!**

**Summary: Meet Jehu; cocky, arrogant, and breathtakingly handsome. Meet Haou, the object of Jehu's desires. I would also like to introduce you to Haou's arranged fiancè, who Jehu is not informed of. Oh, dear. This can't be good. **

**Pairings: Dark Spiritshipping (JehuxHaou), Spiritshipping (JohanxJudai), I was also thinking about putting in some RyoxFubuki (Or is it Ryou?) but it's undecided, and idk the shipping name heh e_e**

**WARNINGS: PLENTY of cussing, suggestive themes (that's why it's rated T, kids!), unbeta'd, uhh probably some other stuff that I'll remember later 9_9**

**Disclaimer: Because if I owned Yu Gi Oh, I would be sitting here writing a fanfic about my own series when I could just make it canon. Yup. **

**

* * *

My Kind of Guy - Chapter 1 - She isn't, He is  
**

"Jehu! You douchebag, wait up!" shouted a smooth voice. The person he was indicating to, Andersen Jehu, smirked without bothering to look back at his friend. He shook his teal hair out of the way of his piercing orange eyes slightly, yet the locks swept back as soon as he continued walking.

"Asshole, I thought I told you to wait!" his friend, Jim Crocodile Cook, reprimanded as he threw a fist in a friendly(?) manner at Jehu's arm. Jim had dark hair, tinted sea-green, that stuck up in spikes on either side of his had. Atop his hair was a cowboy hat, one side folding down to mostly cover his bandaged right eye. His other visible eye, a dark blue-ish green, shined in mischief.

"Oh, sorry. Must've not heard you," grinned Jehu, shrugging. Jim's eye narrowed.

"Save it. You should have waited! I have something to tell you!" insisted the Australian youth.

Jehu raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Is it something important? Just like last time when you decided to inform me in detail of how Karen tore that snake apart before eating it? Or maybe it's another dislocated finger of yours?"

"Hey, that was one time. And it was _awesome!_"

"You're gross," said Jehu, his expression twisting into one of exaggerated disgust. Jim waved it off.

"Yeah, yeah. Say what you want, but this time I swear you'll wanna hear about it!" he cheered. Orange orbs stared at him suspiciously.

"What?"

"There's a new student!" Jim burst out, grinning at his friend. Whatever slight excitement that had begun to boil inside Jehu died down immediately.

"That's it?" he groaned. "I think the story about the finger was more interesting than that." Jim looked at him disapprovingly, obviously not liking the lack of enthusiasm.

"That's it?! Whaddya mean 'That's it?'?! Aren't you excited? What if this kid is some key point to some adventure of something?! We'd be rich!" Jehu stared at him like he was crazy.

"What movie are you getting this out of?"

"I'm being serious! Karen and I are itching for excitement!"

Jehu scoffed before smirking. "Okay, I what I really meant to say was; what the fuck are you _on_?"

"Pfft, thanks for being supportive you ass-face. I can really see why girls love you," Jim rolled his eye. "But anyways, I don't even know what this kid looks like. He wasn't in our first period class." He looked slightly put down at the fact.

"Maybe O'Brien knows," offered Jehu. Jim sadly shook his head.

"No, I've asked him already."

"Well I'm lost then. Maybe you can ask my cousin later. It doesn't really matter; in a couple of days he'll be old news," stated Jehu as they entered the quad.

"Aww, so much for my adventure…" sighed Jim dejectedly. The dark bluenette grinned.

"You don't need him, I'm all the adventure you need!" he cried out, throwing an arm around the other boy. Said boy just rolled his eyes and pushed the arm off.

"Great."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

Jim snickered. "Oh, nothing."

"Wow, you're cool," said the bluenette sarcastically. The two boys broke into laughter as they continued walking around the quad to spend the remainder of their break in between classes. Their stroll was soon going to be interrupted by the presence of three girls.

Two of them were giggling uncontrollably, one of them blushing. These were Makurada Junko and Hamaguchi Momoe. Junko was the one sporting red on her face, squealing embarrassedly as she felt the heat. She attempted to cover her face slightly with her auburn hair that was volumized and spread out across her shoulders in slight spikes.

"Uwaa…I'm so embarrassed…I can't do this…!" she whispered to her raven-haired friend, Momoe. Momoe smile reassuringly and prompted,

"Yes you can! Come on, you don't want to live your life knowing you could have taken your chance but didn't did you? Asuka-san, help me!" She looked pleadingly over at the third girl, who stood there with her arms crossed and an exasperated look on her face.

She was Tenjouin Asuka, an attractive girl who was wanted by many of the male population for her long, waist length gold hair and her delicate complexion.

"You guys…" she sighed. Momoe seemed to ignore this.

"Come on, Junko-chan! You can do this!" Junko seemed to gain confidence at this and marched up to confront the two boys. The raven followed eagerly and Asuka trailed behind her.

"Um…J-Jehu-sama…" stammered the brunette, her blush increasing tenfold. Jehu blinked and turned around with Jim to see the red faced girl behind them, playing with her fingers nervously. Jehu internally sighed; he knew what was coming.

"Yeah?"

Junko faltered, and looked over at her friends nervously. Momoe encouraged her with a wink and a thumbs up and Asuka gave her a small smile. Junko smiled back, and didn't even notice that the blonde's smile was slightly forced.

"W-well…I…I really like you…and I was wondering if…" she trailed off shyly. "If you would go out with me!" She bowed at the end of her sentence, her hair creating a veil around her to shield her still reddening face from the outside world.

Jehu smiled sadly even though he knew she couldn't see. "Sorry…" he said simply, and turned around to walk away, Jim following. Neither of them turned back to see the tears trailing down the girl's cheeks and onto the pebble ground. Immediately, Momoe and Asuka rushed over to her.

"Awwww, I'm sorry! He doesn't know what he's missing out on!" the raven comforted, taking her friend into her embrace. Asuka was frowning, and spoke in a soft tone,

"I told you that he was no good for you…"

Momoe looked at her, shocked. "Asuka-san! How can you say that in that kind of cold tone at a time like this?!" She looked as if she was going to say more, but she felt Junko's head shake.

"No…Asuka-san, you were right…I should have listened to you…" she sobbed. "Now look at me…" The blonde gazed at her with sadness and sympathy in her eyes.

"Junko…"

The only response she got was another choked sob.

* * *

Jim whistled. "That was rough, man."

"It's not my fault; I'm not good with dealing with girl emotions. You know that," replied Jehu indignantly.

"Yeah, kinda figured that when you shot down the last five ladies in the past month," said Jim sarcastically. Jehu rolled his eyes while grinning.

"What can I say? I'm a chick-magnet." Jim laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. But between you and me, I wouldn't have turned her down. She was hot!"

"You said that about the last five too."

"So?"

"You're desperate," snickered Jehu before shrugging. "Dunno, she just wasn't my type."

"Psh, no one's ever your type! I'm starting to think you don't even have a type," Jim sighed dramatically. "Oh, wait, that's right. No _girl_ could ever be your type because you're gay! Oops I must have forgotten; silly me."

"Shut up, you jackass," growled Jehu.

"Oh ho, but whyever should I? Making you uncomfortable is one of the few reasons I drag myself out of bed in the morning to come to this hellhole. If you had a heart, you wouldn't deprive me of that," he looked over at the bluenette pitifully.

Jehu smirked. "Sorry, sucks for you."

"Thanks, mate."

"Anytime." Jim rolled his eyes, and the two continued walking. They weaved through the crowds of students (Jehu pointedly avoiding the glance of many adoring gazes shot his way), cracking jokes and exchanging thrown fists before another interruption greeted them. It was none other than Jehu's little cousin, Johan.

"Jehu!" he shouted, running up to his almost mirror image. Jehu turned to him, and cracked a malicious grin.

"Why hello, dearest cousin! What brings thou here…ith?"

Johan narrowed his emerald eyes and said, "Yeah, yeah save me the torment. So, tell me what you know about a certain new kid attending here?"

"Ughhh, him again?! Why is he such a big deal?!" groaned Jehu, throwing his arms up. Seriously, it's not like this guy was a prince or anything.

"I wasn't aware that he was a big deal," commented Johan, raising a slim eyebrow. "Whatever, I don't really care. But, from what I've found out, he's Judai's brother!" he finished excitedly.

"Judai? Isn't that the kid who works at McDonald's that you have a creepy crush on?" taunted Jehu, stifling a laugh as Johan turned beet red.

"Shut up! It's not a creepy crush! But, that's not the point; I want you to ask Haou if Judai's gonna transfer here too," said Johan, looking at his cousin.

"What? Why do I have to do it? You do it yourself."

"Because I don't want it to be obvious to his _brother_ that I like him," muttered Johan. Jehu smirked.

"Too late for that. I think you just radiate 'I love Judai!' vibes to everyone you meet."

"Go die."

"That's a great way to ask someone for a favor."

Johan opened his mouth to retort, when Jim cut in.

"Wait, wait. First things first, where is this Haou?" he asked, obvious excited that someone finally knew who it was. He couldn't wait to meet him! New faces meant new adventures!

"He's over there sitting at that table," said Johan, pointing somewhere to their left. Two pairs of eyes drifted along the path indicated, and landed on the same target.

It was a boy with unruly and spiked hair that stuck out backwards; a dark brown, yet the tresses were a lighter tan shade at the top, successfully creating layers of color. Shocking golden eyes were dulled slightly and half-lidded in boredom as he read a book. His slim fingers played absentmindedly with the zipper of his slightly oversized black hoodie.

All in all, he was gorgeous.

Jehu whistled low. "Damn, I'd tap that." Johan made a face.

"Paying no mind to that statement…That's Haou. He looks just like Judai, except for the eyes. Judai's are brown."

"Judai must be hot, then."

"And he's mine," glared Johan. Jehu waved him off.

"Sure," He left it at that, smirking lightly as he walked over to the table Haou was at. Jim sighed.

"Since when did my great adventure turn into a romance novel?"

Johan blinked. "What?"

* * *

Jehu's orange eyes scanned the frame of the teenager hungrily, as he neared him. Yup, he couldn't wait to taste those plump lips and nip at that flawless skin. He licked his lips.

"Hey," greeted the bluenette, his smirk growing more profound as he look a seat at the circular table, across from the brunette. Said brunette looked up at Jehu, not saying a word. Jehu decided not to let this bother him. "You're Haou, right?"

Haou stayed silent for several moments, and Jehu was about to try again when he opened his mouth, "…How do you know my name?"

"Well, you're the new kid, right? It's hard not to know your name," Jehu lied smoothly. He wasn't sure exactly how many people knew Haou's name, but it didn't really matter. Haou just sighed and ignored Jehu in favor of reading his book once more.

Jehu pouted, "Hey, it's rude to ignore people that are trying to be your friend!"

"Why would you want to be my friend?" asked Haou in a monotone, still not reconnecting their eyes.

Grinning, Jehu leaned across the table and placed his fingers underneath the brunette's chin, lifting up his head so that their eyes met. He continued in a husky voice, "Well…maybe _friend_ isn't exactly the right word." He brought his face closer to Haou's, until they were mere inches away. "I was actually thinking about boyfriend…" he finished, letting go of Haou and leaning back slightly.

Now, Jehu didn't exactly know what to expect. Would Haou blush furiously? Would he jump at the chance at being with Jehu? Would he show clear signs of denial by leaving the scene hastily? But what really met the bluenette was…

A pair of unblinking golden orbs staring right back at him, no emotion to be found in their dephs.

"Not interested," he deadpanned, grabbing his book as he got up and walked away towards the locker areas. Jehu was left, blinking in his shocked stupor.

Had Jehu Andersen just been rejected? That had never happened before. Well granted, he had never exactly taken interest in anyone else before either.

Slowly, but surely, a goofy grin slid onto Jehu's face. Haou was so…

Interesting.

His rejection would just make it more worthwhile when he finally got him. And he _would_ get him.

Because, come on, he's Jehu.

The bluenette trotted back over to Jim, who was laughing heartily and Johan, who just shook his head and walked away.

"Ha! Now I know why you never ask anyone out, haha! You suck!" snorted Jim, enjoying his friend's torment immensely. Jehu's eye twitched, but he decided to let it slide this time.

"You know what you said about me not having a type?"

The chortles died down. "Yeah…?"

"Well, you obviously had no idea what you were talking about."

* * *

**Ouch, Jehu. Shot down. But it's all okay cuz you're never gonna give up till you have yourself some Haou! XD Sorry, short chapter. I'll try to make the next one longer.**

**Review! It'll make me happy, even just typing a few words. 8) I want to know what you think.  
**


	2. Graceful Charity

**Andrea's A/N - Whoo, this chapter's one of the longest I've ever written! XD Thanks for the reviews!**

**Summary: Meet Jehu; cocky, arrogant, and breathtakingly handsome. Meet Haou, the object of Jehu's desires. I would also like to introduce you to Haou's arranged fiancè, who Jehu is not informed of. Oh, dear. This can't be good. **

**Pairings: Dark Spiritshipping (JehuxHaou), Spiritshipping (JohanxJudai), Possible Idolshipping (RyoxFubuki), more may come.**

**Warnings: Cussing, OOC, suggestive themes, _fluff_, cliche! 8D**

**BTW: Just to let you know, this story will not have any OCs in it. XD I'll probably have some minor characters here and there, but they'll all just be some side character that no one remembers.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"So, let me get this straight. You're going to annoy him until he goes out with you?" asked Jim skeptically as they walked to their science class with Daitokuji-sensei.

"Well I wouldn't put it like _that_, but you got the main idea," grinned Jehu.

They reached the door, pulled it open, and as they entered the classroom Jim muttered, "I need new friends." Jehu glared.

"Apparently, so do I." Jehu's eyes scanned the classroom, looking for the sight of a familiar mop of brown hair. When he found his target, a smirk grew on his face.

His prey was found.

"See ya later," said Jehu, waving absently at Jim before trailing off to where Haou was sitting.

Jim scoffed. "Well at least I know he's a loyal friend that I can always count on."

"Hey there, stranger," greeted the bluenette, placing his hands on Haou's table and leaning on it. Haou lifted his head supporting it on his arm by placing his hand on his cheek, and gold and orange clashed once more.

"…You again?"

"You shouldn't be so cold," he pouted. "You might give people the impression that you don't like them."

Haou stared, arching an eyebrow. "I _don't_ like you."

"Sure you don't," chided Jehu. "Denial isn't just a river in Egypt, you know."

"Denial…what?" Haou asked, looking at Jehu like he was stupid.

Jehu frowned childishly, "Don't you get it? Denial? De Nile? The Nile?" Haou looked at him shortly, before closing his eyes in irritation. He felt as if he was talking to a child.

"Class is about to start. Go."

Jehu smiled, saying "You want a good-bye kiss?"

"What do you think?" the brunette sighed.

"Yes?" Jehu offered, grinning hopefully. Haou rolled his eyes.

"No."

"Eh, it was worth a try," shrugged the bluenette, before taking his weight off the desk and taking a seat behind Haou.

Haou almost decided to turn around and demand that the idiot choose a seat somewhere else, but both his pride and the greeting of Daitokuji prevented him from doing so.

Honestly, he had never met someone so…immature.

"Good morning, nya!" cheered their teacher, smiling good-naturedly. "Today, we're going to continue learning about alchemy, how it's used, where it originated from, and about the Philosopher's stone. Remember the notes we took last time?" A few grumbles and groans sounded as they recalled the multitude of notes they were required to take on alchemy.

"Well, because you already took the notes, you won't have to take any on the video we'll be watching today, nya!" informed the teacher. The class visibly brightened, and chatter started amongst themselves in excitement of an easy class.

Daitokuji turned to smile at Haou. "I'll give you the notes they took after school. Please come by here, and I will give them to you." He received a nod from the teenager in return. "Alright, please be quiet, nya!" The raven-haired teacher walked up to the television set hanging from the wall and turned it on before pressing the play button. He then flicked the lights off with a swift motion.

"_Alchemy. An ancient concept revolving around the idea of changing the common metal into gold, extending the life span through the use of the 'elixir of longevity', and achieving ultimate wisdom. Learn more about this practice as we take you through the…"_

* * *

Jehu yawned. This was one of the most uninteresting videos he had ever watched. Well, that wasn't entirely true, but it was definitely up there. He didn't even have Jim to talk to, since the vice-principal Chronos had made it an official rule that they were separated in every class.

What a bitter old man.

_Then again_, he thought as he stared at Haou's figure seated in front of him. There was always some convincing that could be done.

Haou rapped his fingers on the desk lightly in a steady tempo, trying to squeeze out some amusement. Even he was getting tired of the endless monologue streaming from the television set. The brunette continued to tap his fingers in a bored fashion until he felt a wad of paper hit his back.

His fingers stilled as his eyes narrowed in annoyance. He had a sneaky suspicion he knew who it was that had thrown the crumpled piece of paper, which lay forgotten on the floor.

"Psst! Haou!" whispered Jehu when he had failed to elicit a response.

Again, he was pointedly ignored.

Frowning, Jehu ripped out another piece of paper from his binder and chucked it at him once more. "Haou!"

Finally, the now thoroughly irritated boy turned around. "…What?"

The bluenette grinned, and grabbed a hold of the capped pen on his desk, promptly uncapping it. He gestured to the actual pen part, then to himself. Then he indicated the cap and pointed to Haou. Then, he suggestively slid the pen in and out of the cap, making of show of pushing it in, twisting it slowly, and pulling it back out. All the while, he looked at Haou with smoldering eyes.

Haou's face contorted slightly in a mixture of surprise and revulsion. A very light shade of pink appeared across the bridge of his nose in embarrassment and he whispered, "What are you…?"

"Just demonstrating what I'd like to do to you," smirked Jehu, leaning closer. "What do you say?" Haou just shut his eyes once more, shook his head, and turned back around.

Jehu continued to grin.

* * *

_Briiiiing!_

The bell rang, signaling the end of class, and the class immediately broke into conversation, many cracking their bones to shake off the stiffness.

"Oh jeez, I'll never be able to sit straight again," complained Jim, walking over to Jehu as he threw his arms over his head and stretched.

"That's what he said," joked the bluenette, laughing as he too shook his arms and cracked his knuckles.

"He?" Jim raised an eyebrow.

"I'm gay, remember?"

"Right, how could I have forgotten?"

Golden eyes drifted over to their conversation, and scrutinized the two merrily laughing and carefree boys.

_Idiots…_

Haou let out a deep breath, and made to get up. Before he did, however, he grabbed a hold of his schedule to see what his next class would be. He scanned the paper, and saw that he had Math with vice-principal Chronos.

The brunette idly wondered what kind of a vice-principal taught a class as he pushed back his chair, grabbed his books, and walked out the door. His path was generally uninterrupted, until a familiar presence reared its ugly head in the form of an arm slung around his shoulders.

Haou slid his eyes towards the owner of the arm and narrowed his eyes. "…What now?"

A grin split across Jehu's face, but he was not allowed to respond as Jim rudely cut in. "Don't worry about him, he's just a jackass who doesn't understand the concept of personal space."

"No one asked you," huffed Jehu.

"Like I care."

"Why are you even here?" Jehu asked, annoyed.

"Because I—" A cough interrupted him mid-sentence, and the two bickering boys turned in unison to face the exasperated brunette.

"…Why must you continuously be a nuisance?" he muttered under his breath, but still loud enough so that they both could hear.

"I told you already, I want you to be my boyfriend," smirked Jehu smoothly, tightening his grip on the younger male, who stared back blankly.

"And I told you already, I'm not interested." With that, Haou shrugged the arm off and briskly opened the door to their classroom, entering it.

"Wow, shot down," whistled Jim. Jehu scoffed.

"Shut up, he'll be mine before long."

"Whatever you say," said Jim, as they followed Haou's path into the classroom. Upon arrival, they were greeted by a sour voice.

"Signor Jim! Signor Jehu! I trust that you will know where to find your own seats, _far away from each other?_" The two teens looked at each other, and groaned.

"Yes, Chronos-sensei…" they replied in a rehearsed monotone as they parted and walked in opposite directions. Jim took a place near the back of the left side room, next to O'Brien.

Jehu made his way toward some other desk on the other side of the room, when a sleeved arm blocked his path. The bluenette forced himself to smile and look up at his vice-principal.

"Yes, sensei?" God, he really hated being on probation.

"I will be placing you by our transfer student, because it is the only seat left, unfortunately," informed Chronos. He then leaned in and whispered dangerously, "But I refuse to allow you to influence Signor Haou into becoming a dropout much like yourself and acquaintance, na no ne. I see you pestering him at all…Well, our prestigious school will finally be rid of your ugly stain, so to speak. Are we clear?"

Jehu gulped. "Yes, sir." _Damn, what's the point of sitting next to Haou if I can't talk to him?_

"Good, now off you go!" commanded the old blonde, sending the student hastily to his seat. "_Mamma mia…_" he muttered, rubbing his temples.

Haou stared at the bluenette seated next to him, slightly aggravated. Him again? At least now he knew the boy's name: Jehu. Although, he could not decide whether it was a good or bad thing that he knew.

Thankfully, however, Jehu did not greet Haou with any manner of flirting, contact, or anything else likewise. He suspected it had something to do with what the vice-principal had murmured threateningly to the disheveled boy.

"Attention!" called Chronos, picking up a ruler and rapping it sharply multiple times on his wooden desk. "Class has begun, and there will be no talking, no ne! Today, I have a packet of problems that will be done in class today. Calculators are not allowed, textbooks and notes will be closed, and you must show your work. You have until the end of the period, and this will be collected for a grade, no ne." With a well-kept and manicured hand, the vice-principal lifted up a large pile of packets, all in pristine condition, and began to hand them out to each individual.

"Shit, shit, shit…I can't remember any of this," muttered Jehu in a panic. Math was definitely not his strong point; all the more reason for the grouchy vice-principal to hate him.

Haou heard what he had said, but continued to stare offhandedly at the wall, ignoring what the bluenette had said.

When Chronos had gotten over to where Jehu and Haou sat, he directed his attention to Haou.. "I believe you have gone over this curriculum already, have you not?"

The brunette nodded in confirmation. Chronos smiled and clapped his hands together happily.

"Wonderful!" he commented, handing him a packet. He then turned to Jehu, who was raising an eyebrow at the teacher's antics, and shoved him a packet. "Don't mess up, dropout boy."

Jehu's eye twitched. "Of course not, Chronos-sensei." Chronos narrowed his eyes dangerously,

"I hope you know that you are almost failing this class, and need at least a ninety percent on this to pass with a…somewhat decent grade." The vice-principal walked away.

Jehu felt like head-desking. "I am so screwed."

Haou's eyes flickered to the stressing out teenager briefly.

"Alright, begin working now!" announced the teacher, taking his place behind his desk and pulling out some papers that needed to be graded.

The sound of pencils sliding across paper and the light whispers of several people asking for answers sounded throughout the room, as everyone began to work on their assignment. Jehu glanced over his packet briefly to see what he knew.

Nope, nothing.

The bluenette chewed on the end of his pencil anxiously. With a few moments' contemplation, he decided to bullshit through as much of it as possible. He worked through some of the problems, delighted at the fact that he knew a couple, but he did so at a sluggishly slow pace. Before he knew it, there were fifteen minutes left of class, and he was nowhere near finished.

"Crap, I'm so failing this," he muttered, "I really hate math."

Haou, who had already finished, looked over at Jehu, who appeared very frustrated. His gaze then wandered down to his finished packet, and he stared at it for a few moments. Then, with a sigh, he pushed the packet over to Jehu.

Jehu blinked at the sudden appearance of the assignment, and looked over questioningly at the brunette. "Haou?"

Haou looked away. "…You need the answers to raise your grade, right?"

Once again, Jehu blinked. But, slowly, a smile grew on his face, spreading from cheek to cheek.

"Thanks," he said. Haou glanced back at him for a while, before shutting his eyes and diverting his gaze again.

"You're welcome."

Jehu smiled at Haou a little longer, before proceeding to copy down the brunette's answers onto his own packet.

While the bluenette boy was busily copying down answers, Haou opened his eyes and they found his way over to Jehu one last time.

_That's the first time I've really seen him smile…_

* * *

"Oh god, it's finally over," breathed Jehu as he and Jim walked out of the torture room.

Jim grimaced. "You're telling me. I didn't know shit on that. I flunked it, what about you?"

The corners of Jehu's lips twitched upward in a slight smirk as he remembered Haou pushing him his own packet. "I had some help."

"What? Unfair!" whined Jim. "Who helped you?"

"Haou." Jim gaped.

"Haou? Haha, nice try. Seriously, who gave you the answers?"

Jehu's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "I told you, Haou did."

"Wow. Mr. Stoic himself?" said Jim in awe. "How'd you pull that off?"

"I didn't do anything; he just gave me his answers. Looks like he's finally falling for me. Can't blame him though. Look at me, I'm irresistible."

Behind his arrogant words, Jehu felt his heartbeat speed up uncomfortably as he recalled the time in class. Why _did_ Haoudo that for him? Albeit grudgingly, he admitted that Haou wasn't exactly his biggest fan.

The unexpected act of kindness made him feel like he knew nothing about Haou. Like there was so much more to his personality than he knew.

And Jehu really wanted to find out.

Before Jim could respond, they were once again interrupted.

"Jehu!" called out Johan, skidding to a stop in front of them.

"Greetings, little cousin," laughed Jehu. "What's with the rush?"

"Where's Haou?" asked the younger bluenette, ignoring his question. Jehu frowned slightly.

"Why do you want to know?" It would be troublesome if Johan had taken an interest in Haou. Besides, didn't he already have Judai?"

Johan rolled his eyes. "No need to get jealous. I wanted to ask him if Judai was gonna transfer, since you obviously didn't."

Jehu grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "Oh, yeah…Guess it slipped my mind."

"I have no doubts it did, you unreliable douchebag. So do you know where Haou is?" repeated Johan.

"He's in Daitokuji-sensei's room copying down notes," answered Jim, "I doubt he'll be out anytime soon; those notes were absolute hell."

"Ehhh?" groaned Johan, "Fine, I guess I'll just go over and ask Judai myself." Jehu smirked.

"Are you sure it isn't just an excuse to see your little boyfriend?"

Johan flushed. "Assface! Judai's not my boyfriend!" Jehu nodded.

"Yeah, that's 'cause you're so prude."

…

"…Jehu?"

"Yeah?"

"You're going to die."

* * *

Johan's thoughts revolved around a certain brunette as he left the campus and walked the familiar route to McDonald's. He really, really wanted Judai to transfer to the Academia. On top of his feelings for the brunette, they were first and foremost best friends.

He wasn't able to see Judai nearly as much as he wanted to, and when they could meet at McDonald's, Judai was on his shift and had to work whilst talking to Johan. Johan didn't blame him though, Judai's family was tight on money and he needed the job to raise funds for college.

Johan inwardly sighed; he wished he could do something to help out his best friend, but he wasn't exactly a goldmine. That asset was reserved for his inheritance, and he doubted his parents, however kind they were, would want to give any of it up to help their son's friend. Johan's family wasn't exactly rich, but they did have a surplus of money that they could use to buy their own luxuries with.

Those thoughts were forcedly cast aside, however, when he reached the building that he had been looking for. He smiled in anticipation of seeing Judai again, and pushed through the door into McDonald's.

The opening of the door caused the top of it to brush by the bell placed atop, the shrill chiming filling the air and alerting many that another person had entered. The person behind the counter, currently handing someone their order, looked over at who had entered. A smile broke across their face as they saw who it was.

"Ah, Johan-kun!" he squeaked. It was a small, childish-looking boy with light cyan hair that fanned out in wild spikes and small, circular glasses. Johan waved.

"Hi, Sho," he greeted, walking up to the counter as he looked around. "Where's Judai?"

Sho finished handing the customer his tray of food, stuttering a brief apology for the delay before answering, "Aniki's out in the back, he'll be glad to see you!"

"Cool, do you know when he—" Johan was cut off when Sho stepped on some dropped packets of ketchup and his leg slid up violently, sending him crashing to the floor.

"Sho! Are you okay?" asked Johan, leaning over the counter.

Sho laughed nervously. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine!" Johan went to help him up when bright laughter souded.

"Haha, Sho! You're just as clumsy as always!" The owner of the cheerful voice walked into view. Johan perked up.

"A-aniki!" whined Sho, frowning at the person, who continued to laugh.

It was Judai, almost the mirror image of Haou, yet, with a striking difference between the two. It was Judai's eyes, which were chocolate brown and shining with life.

"I'm joking, I'm joking!" laughed Judai, extending a hand to the fallen boy. Sho huffed, blushing in embarrassment, and took the hand. With a quick goodbye, Sho rushed to make some more hamburgers.

"Judai," said Johan, smiling as he made his presence known. Judai blinked and turned to the bluenette, a wide grin appearing on his face.

"Johan!" he greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"What, I can't just come to see you?" teased Johan, before continuing. "Actually, I came by here because I saw your brother at my school today."

"Oh, Haou?"

Johan nodded. "Yeah."

Judai laughed, raising an eyebrow as he asked, "So, what does that have to do with me?"

"Well, I…" trailed off Johan. He stopped in the middle of his sentence as he saw a pair of twins waiting for Judai to turn his attention to them.

"You…?" prodded Judai. He then gazed to where Johan was looking."Oh, sorry, hold on. Hi there, what do you want?" The brunette turned to talk to the two small twins; one a girl, the other a boy. Both sported bright teal hair, but the boy had his in one bushy ponytail whilst the girl had two sprouting from the front of her head. (1)

"Hmmm," mumbled the boy, putting his hand under his chin in thought. "Ruka, what do you think?"

The girl named Ruka sighed. "I don't know…You were the one who wanted to eat here…" The boy made a face. "Rua…you're making strange faces again. Hurry up, we don't want to keep him waiting." She made a motion to Judai.

"I can't help it!" Rua cried vehemently, "I can't decide what I want!"

Judai smiled at their antics. "Do you want to wait for your parents so that they can order for you?" The twins froze suddenly, before they loosened up.

Rua looked down slightly. "We're here alone…Mom and dad are always on some kind of business trip." Judai's eyes widened.

"Oh…" he muttered quietly. A few moments passed, and Judai smiled brightly again, causing Ruka to blink in surprise. "Well, then take all the time you need! I'll wait."

Rua brightened up. "Yay, I hate being put under pressure!" he cheered, pumping his fist in the air. Ruka smiled tiredly at him.

"No wonder you do so horribly in school…"

Rua bristled, crying indignantly, "I do not do badly in school! I just…"

"Like playing your card games too much," finished Ruka, leaning closer to him and pulling out a small card that was hanging out from his pocket, twirling it around to show him.

Johan blinked. Duel Monsters?

"Hey, give that back!" pouted Rua, snatching back his card. "So what if I like to duel? You're just jealous of Power Tool Dragon!" Ruka laughed softly, and opened her mouth to speak, but…

"Can I see that card?" asked Judai excitedly, looking as if he was going to start bouncing up and down. Rua looked at him skeptically.

"Power Tool Dragon?"

Judai nodded. "I love Duel Monsters! I have an Elemental Hero deck at home!" Rua's eyes shone.

"Really? You like to duel too? That's awesome! See, Ruka! I told you I wasn't too old to play it, I _told_ you!"

Johan fought the urge to laugh. Judai was just like a kid; he always had been. He probably always would be, too.

Ruka looked over at Judai critically, "…You like to play Duel Monsters too?"

"What's wrong with that?" grinned Judai.

Ruka shook her head slowly. "I'll never understand what you two see in it."

…_He's just like Rua…_

"Tch! That's your loss!" scoffed Rua, folding his arms behind his back. "Anyways…I think I'll have a… Premium Crispy Chicken Club Sandwich and a Sprite!" Judai nodded and punched it into the machine before turning to Ruka.

"And you?"

Ruka simply said, "I'll have a Premium Caesar Salad, thank you." She smiled at Judai, who nodded once again and put the order in the machine, which calculated the total.

"Here you go, mister!" said Rua happily, as he handed Judai the money, receiving the change in return.

"My name's not mister, it's Judai," grinned the brunette, turning to Johan. "Right, Johan?"

Johan was surprised Judai was indicating to him. "A…Yeah."

Rua appeared to be thinking, before he broke out into a wide grin. "Okay, then, Judai! You have to promise me that you'll duel me and Power Tool Dragon one day!"

"Of course! Flame Wingman and I'll take you on any day!" said Judai. Rua's eyes practically had stars in them.

"Flame Wingman? That's so cool!"

"Aniki! The chicken sandwich and salad are ready!" called Sho, handing Judai the tray.

"Oh, thanks, Sho," Judai said, taking the tray and giving it to the twins, who both held it on either side.

"Mmmm, food!" drooled Rua, eyeing the sandwich hungrily. "Thanks, Judai!" The boy looked to Johan as well. "You too, Johan!" With that, the twins scampered off to dig in to their meal at the booth.

Judai laughed. "I like that kid!"

"I don't doubt that you do," agreed Johan, chuckling. "How are you always so good with kids?" Judai blinked.

"I am?" he asked, scratching his cheek sheepishly. "Hmmm, I dunno. I just…feel comfortable around them. It's like we just connect, you know?"

Johan smiled and nodded. "That's something you'd say, huh?"

"Hey, so what were you gonna tell me before?" remembered Judai, as he opened up the cash register and toyed with the coins inside. Johan froze slightly. Right.

"Oh, well…I was just gonna ask if you were going to transfer to the Academia like your brother," said Johan, looking at Judai hopefully.

Judai smiled sadly. "Nah, I can't. Parents can't afford the tuition fee for both of us, just Haou."

"Aw, that's too bad," sighed Johan sadly. "I really wanted you to come too."

Guess he wouldn't be able to see Judai anymore than usual after all.

Judai sensed the change in mood in Johan, and laughed to break the tense atomosphere. "Hey, don't look so sad! Just 'cause we don't go to the same school doesn't mean we aren't still best friends! So what if we can't hang out every other day? We'll just make the best of the time we do spend together. Besides, I wouldn't do well there anyways. I'd be a joke compared to all you nerds, err…I mean smarty-pants."

Johan couldn't help but laugh. It's like Judai read his mind.

"Thanks, Judai."

Judai tilted his head. "What for?"

"For knowing just what to say."

The brunette grinned happily. "You're welcome."

…

"And for your information, I am not a nerd."

"I'm sure you aren't."

"Says the one who plays a children's card game."

"…Shut up."

* * *

**A/N-**

**(1) - Just in case you haven't watched 5D's, Rua and Ruka are major characters in it, and aren't OCs. They're also called Leo and Luna in the dub (i think).**

**Heh, I put the author's note in the top about OCs because 1.) it's true and 2.) wanted to tell people who might not have watched 5D's there werent OCs (they usually kinda ruin the story for me) without spoiling anything about Rua or Ruka.**

**Anyways, Johan's personality is really different between Sho, Judai, and Jehu because he and Jehu just have those typical sibling quarrels (something that Judai and Haou don't have because of Haou's stoic-ness) and Sho, Judai, etc., are his friends. 8D**

**Kinda melancholy between Johan and Judai in this chapter, but their relationship won't usually be like that. It's usually gonna be really light and happy and stuff and because of that not as sexual as the dark spiritshipping side of this.**

**Rua and Ruka are introduced for a reason! They'll play some more roles in the story later on. :) Lol and I apologize for not putting the total of their order in. I had to look up the McDonald's menu online, and it didn't include prices.  
**

** Thanks, all! Please leave a review! It'll make me happy! (:  
**


End file.
